Escape from pan tang
Synopsis The group was questioned by the man who owned the destroyed tower . They said that they did not know who did it and were instead sent to a colosseum to be judged by “Chardros”. The group was then sent to a colosseum to face off against 3 tigers without weapons or armor, with their bare hands. Battlekat died by having his head bit off by a tiger, but the others manage to defeat the tigers mostly thanks to captian isgeart since he snapped 2 of the tiger's heads. While the last one was ganged up on and killed. They are then made gladiators, along with Coriu, and a pan tangian noble, there was also a half-pan tanginan and a huge hunk of a man named the beast, the beast becomes friends with coriu. After seeing some other fights like a fight between demons, the first fight was against devil riders of pan tang, who rode gaint lizards. Cori got the idea to kill the riders first and then take their lizards. The riders were despieged easily, but as Cori got on the lizard he almost crushed, but was able to stop the lizard in time, making the crowd cheer. About two weeks after that, they started to come up with an escape plain, but first they had to deal with the next match. The next match was aginst two Traketsih gaints, both the group and the gaints did not have armor, Saywer got majoly wounded, but they killed them by having one man stand and fight in front, while the other stabbed the giant in the back. Cori cut one of the gaints' head off. Later that night, Bakshi used his demon in the form of a rat to knock out the gaurd with the key which he used to open the gate. The gang went to the armory to get stuff while cori and the beast went to get the tiger to use as a ride, but the tiger attacked and the beast was killed. Cori was saved by Jarlon and the tiger was killed. Meanwhile, the other guard patrolling the jail saw Bashki, killing the other gaurd, he then quickly fought and killed the other guard, and put on the guard's armor, along with Isgaerd, the group then went up the rail leading outside. Baalgruff broke into the guy who hired us's house and stole a lot weirdly colored dusts and potions. The group went down to the tunnel that led to the docks, but they were ambushed by ____ and his solders as they got to the temble-peleic, at the same time Balgruff arrived as the solders ambushed them. There was going to be a fight, a huge one. There was about 20 guys, two of them were sorcerors who summoned a fire elemental and a bunny demon. Fortunately, Bashki binded the fire elemental and bunny to him out of they’re masters contol, giving the group a better chance of survival. There was a gorrila demon who was defeated by a dust that made it very weak. Half-way throught the fight ____ got his head cut off by a sand demon that came out off nowhere behind him. It was summened by Balthor who decited to help the player characters. thanks to powerhouses like Isgeard, Balgruff, and Bakshi, since he smoked some sorcers dust turning him into “super saiyan”. They dispatched the last of the solders. When they were done, Bashli took control of a demon called dust who had killed ______ however he failed his binding, and the demon was owned by Balthor who was pissed off at losing the demon, so he left. Sadly, all the other slaves who were in the arena had been killed in the battle, dying glorish deaths. Afterwards they thought they were safe, but then they saw a figure come in to view behind them, it was not another sorceror, nor a beggar, or a bloodfuster guard, nor was it a bishop or slave, it was the Theocrat. Baskshi sent the fire elmental at the theocrat, and then ran away into the tounnle with the others, were gaurds were waiting for them, the guards will killed instendly, but the theocrat having defreated the fire elemental with a elemental of his own, came down to the encer of the tunnel, and started casting power spells at the heros while they ran away. They ran quickly to Glandians ship which was on the docks, they quickly boarded the ship but once they setted sail out of pan tang, a fish demon and wind elemental summened by the thorcit started to assult the ship, by the rear and by breaking up the ship the crew and the group started to attack the demon, while taometo went to get bear, basicky was then eating by the fish-demon, and was stuck in its belly, but he cut open the beast from the inside, causing the beast to die, but causing water to flood in, dorwing basick like that one seen from skyfall, anyways, he died to safe the others. then the wind elemental broke the ship into bases, forceing the surving man (expice for ____ who died by ____) to swam on driftwood, luckly they manged to swamn hard enfo for them to get to the end of the coast of pan tang. They drifted like this for a few days, and fought over the beer, before getting afed by tarkesh sailors, who took them back to shazar..... ....thus ends their suucfully escape from the horrible demon island of pan tang...... Next: THe soujer guide tp menlbone And other stuff. Category:Adventures